5 tips pedekate sama cewek ga peka
by Umie Solihati
Summary: Dalam cinta butuh perjuangan, itulah yang sedang dilakukan Karma pada Manami. Dengan bekal 5 tips pedekate sama cewek ga peka, lihatlah perjuangannya./1. Ajak ngobrol/2. Ajak pulang bareng/3. Ikemen/4. Gombal/5. Pahlawan./ Silahkan dicoba, tidak ada garansi untuk ke gagalan tapi kalau berhasil ditunggu pajak jadiannya./KarmaNamiFic, KarmaSUPEROOC!


**Disclaimer: Matsui Yuusei**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO, GARING, KARMA SUPER NISTA, DLL.**

 **Enjoy guys...**

.

.

 **5 tips pedekate pada cewek ga peka.**

 **1\. Ajak ngobrol targetmu. Usahakan perbincangan itu menyangkut sesuatu yang disukai si target.**

Pagi ini semua murid kelas 3E sudah masuk ke dalam kelas. Namun entah mengapa belum ada Guru yang masuk untuk mengajar mereka. Menurut gosip yang beredar, ke-tiga Guru yang biasa mengajar mereka itu sedang pergi ke acara kondangan Ketua Dewan yang akhirnya melepas masa DuRen-nya. Pantes telat, lagi makan gratisan sih.

Ok balik ke suasana kelas.

Dari bangku belakang, si cowok berambut merah yang tadi duduk kini mulai berdiri. Mumpung ga ada Guru, dia bisa pedekate dulu kan sama Manami. Dia memang menyukai gadis itu, entah sejak kapan, tapi dia yakin dengan perasaannya. Yang jadi masalah, dia ga yakin dengan perasaan Manami. Maka dari itu, sebulan terakhir ini dia berusaha deketin gadis itu, ngasih kode terus tapi gak di _notice_.

Semalam dia membaca postingan di Pesbuk tentang _**'5 tips pedekate pada cewek ga peka'**_. Sebenarnya trick itu tidak terlalu meyakinkan, apalagi saat melihat profile si TS yang berstatus jomblo 2 tahun, tapi ga ada salahnya untuk mencoba.

Nah sekarang ada waktu dan kesempatan. Karma pun siap melibas ke- tidak pekaan Okuda Manami dan bersiap menunjukan seluruh cintanya—Eaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkk.

"Okuda-san lagi baca buku apa?" tanya pemuda itu yang sudah berdiri disamping meja Manami. Si gadis tersenyum, lalu menunjukan buku yang sedang dibacanya pada Karma.

Buku Kimia yah? Memang apa lagi.

Merasa situasi dan kondisi berada di pihaknya, Karma pun segera memberi kode pada Chiba yang sedang duduk. Matanya kedip-kedip, bibirnya sengaja dimonyongin. Tapi sialnya si Chiba ga ngerti-ngerti dengan kode itu. Dengan terpaksa Karma pun harus mengancam _snipper_ itu. Pemuda berambut merah itu berbisik—

"Cepat pergi atau Hayami bakal tahu kalau kau diam-diam menyimpan fotonya yang sedang memakai bikini saat liburan musim panas lalu."

 **Jreeeggg!**

Chiba langsung berdiri kaku mendengar ancaman itu. Dia mengangguk patuh layaknya robot. Setelah itu dia berjalan meninggalkan bangkunya menuju bangku kosong yang ada di belakang. Sementara Karma kini sudah duduk di kursi itu dengan wajah yang menghadap Manami.

"Kenapa Chiba-kun pindah?"

"Karena dia ingin pindah." Manami ber—oooh ria mendengar jawaban asal Karma, lalu ia kembali melanjutkan membaca.

"Jadi? Apakah itu buku yang sama?" tanya Karma basa-basi. Ingat, basa-basi dalam mendapatkan cinta itu tidak bisa disepelekan.

Manami menggeleng pelan—

"Bukan, ini dari sumber yang berbeda. Memangnya kenapa? Apa Karma menyukai buku ini?"

"Aku menyukaimu."

Uppss keceplosan tuh mulut. Tapi sepertinya tidak jadi masalah. Lihat saja ekspresi gadis itu yang kaget setelah mendengar ucapannya. Apa Karma berhasil meruntuhkan ke pekaannya? Sepertinya iya karena Manami kini malah tersenyum balik padanya.

"A-aku juga suka sama Karma-kun."

DEMI APAAAAAAAAAAA? Karma ga salah denger kan? Manami barusan bilang suka? Padanya? Karma langsung sujud syukur bahwa ini bukan mimpi di siang bolong. Akhirnya setelah penantiannya selama ini. Semua kerja keras, tetes keringat, rasa sakit menghadapi ke- tidak pekaan itu akhirnya berakhir. Sekarang dia percaya dengan pribahasa _Jangan lihat buku dari sampulnya_. Walau yang nulis status tentang tips itu jomblo dua tahun, tapi tips yang diberikannya langsung ampuh. Gila meennnnnnnnn baru nyobain satu. Penasaran kalau dia coba 5 semuanya, langsung kawin kali yah—hahaha.

Pokoknya Karma seneng banget sekarang. Dia bangkit dari sujud syukurnya, lalu kembali menatap sang pujaan hati.

"Kamu beneran?"

"Iya, Karma juga beneran kan?"

ITU PASTI OOOOYYYY PASTIIIIIIIIIII!

Karma mengangguk untuk menjawabnya. Dia ga bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi saking senengnya.

"Kalau begitu di ujian nanti jangan lupa kasih contekan Matematikanya."

Eh? Tunggu? Ujian? Contekan? Karma gagal paham.

"Bisakah Okuda-san menjelaskannya?"

"Eh aku kira Karma-kun sudah mengerti."

Karma geleng-geleng, lalu Okuda pun mulai menjelaskan.

"Katanya kalau ada cowok yang tiba-tiba bilang suka sama cewek biasanya cuma modus, ada niat tertentu. Karena sebentar lagi ujian makanya Karma bilang seperti itu biar aku kasih contekan jawaban soal Kimia kan?" Gadis itu berhenti sejenak. Lalu Violetnya menatap Karma penuh antusias, "—Maka dari itu aku juga perlu contekan untuk soal matematika. Jadi ayo kita bekerja sama dengan baik."

Apa ini? Sang pujaan hati mengartikan perasaanya sebagai wujud aliansi untuk mencontek?

Dan Karma hanya bisa memegang dadanya sambil melihat senyum polos tidak peka yang mengerikan itu.

.

.

 **2\. Ajaklah pulang bersama, dan ambil kesempatan agar bisa lebih dekat dengan si target.**

Karma sedang menunggu Manami diluar gedung Sekolah. Hari ini dia mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama. Walau hati masih sakit karena kejadian kemarin, tapi ia takkan menyerah dan terus mencoba tips-tips itu.

Sebelum gadis itu datang, dia sudah menyiapkan diri se- _perfect_ mungkin. Di mulai dari nyisir rambut, bersihin sisa makanan yang nyempil di gigi, bahkan sampe pake pewangi mulut. Ga cocok kan kalau lagi ngomong tiba-tiba Manami _il-feel_ karena dia bau mulut.

Setelah semua persiapan dan juga penantiannya menunggu sendirian, akhirnya gadis yang ditunggu datang. Dia meminta maaf sudah membuat Karma menunggu karena dia harus menyerahkan laporan soal percobaan ramuan baru pada Koro- _sensei_. Pemuda berambut merah itu pun mencoba memaklumi—walau pegel udah nunggu.

Akhirnya saat berduaan dengan Manami terwujud. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju jalan pulang. Tidak banyak yang dibicarakan tapi tetap saja Karma senang. Walau begitu, kalau hanya seperti ini saja masih kurang greget. Karma harus melakukan sesuatu dan dia sudah mendapatkan ide untuk itu. Pelan tapi pasti tangannya semakin dekat dengan tangan si pencinta Kimia itu.

Dekat

Dekat

Dan Clap!

Tangan mereka menyatu. Akhirnya Karma berhasil melakukannya walau dia juga harus menahan malu-malu kucingnya. Manami sendiri awalnya cukup kaget namun tak lama ia malah tersenyum, semakin membuat Karma melayang. Apalagi Manami semakin mengeratkan pegangannya. Haduuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh ga kuat, mimisan saya.

"Tenang saja, Karma-kun tidak akan tersesat. Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

Karma jatuh, beneran si Karma jatuh. Tolongin wooooy!

.

.

 **3\. Jadilah Ikemen. Semua cewek pasti suka sama ikemen, bukan cuma tampang doang loh tapi kelakuannya juga harus ikemen. Kalau kamu bisa jadi ikemen, jangan kan gadis biasa, tante-tante pun bakal nempel.**

Suasana kelas E tidak seribut biasanya. Tentu saja ada alasan dibalik keadaan ini. Sebenarnya beberapa menit yang lalu kondisi kelas masih normal-normal saja dengan suara bising yang diciptakan oleh mereka, terutama geng Terasaka. Namun hal itu berubah setelah negara ap—setelah si jenius Karma masuk ke dalamnya.

Bagai sebuah magnet, pemuda itu berhasil menyedot semua perhatian yang ada disana. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Bahkan Terasaka sampai tak sadar kalau ada lalat yang masuk ke mulutnya. Penyebab yang membuatnya menganga lebar adalah penampilan pemuda itu.

Baju compang-camping—

Rambut berantakan—

Wajah kusam—

Apa yang sudah dilalui oleh teman sekelasnya itu?

"O-ooy Karma? Apa Kau sedang ber- _cosplay_?"

"Ikemen!" Hanya satu kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Haaaaah?!"

Tak mempedulikan kebingungan temannya, Karma pun berjalan dengan santai menuju bangkunya. Dia melihat Manami, ekspresinya biasa-biasa saja. Apa gaya ikemen yang dilakukannya belum total? Padahal gayanya sudah seperti orang miskin. Apa dia perlu miskin beneran kaya Isogai agar _image_ ikemen lebih kental didirinya?

Karma hanya mengenal satu ikemen, jadi jangan salahkan dia.

.

.

 **4\. Gombal! Bohong banget kalau cewek ga suka di gombalin. Kalau ada yang bilang gitu, itu cuma cewek gengsi yang ga mau ngakuin kehebatan seorang gombalers. Tapi ingat, gombalnya jangan pasaran biar ga garing!**

Dua orang itu sedang berada dihalaman belakang sekolah. Mereka berdua sedang istirahat. Sebenarnya hanya Manami saja yang ada disini, tapi karena Karma seorang _stalker_ , dia pun mengikuti gadis itu dan ikut nimbrung disana. Manami menawarkan kotak bekalnya pada Karma. Mau sih, tapi isinya sedikit. Kasihan kalau Manami ga kenyang gara-gara makanannya dicomot. Jadi Karma nahan lapar aja.

"Ehem..." Pemuda itu mulai berdehem, siap melancarkan gombalannya. Dia sudah belajar membuat gombalan anti mainstream dari semalam. Ada dua tipe gombalan yang akan dia gunakan. Yang pertama tipe gombal _Bapak kamu_. Ayo mulai!

"Okuda-san, bapak kamu tukang gali kubur yah?" tanya Karma. Gadis itu menoleh,

"Kamu kok tahu bapak angkat aku di kubur minggu kemarin," ucap Manami dengan suara lirih.

Karma cengo, kenapa situasinya jadi sedih dan suram? Kenapa gombalannya malah membuat Manami sedih? Dia ga bermaksud, sungguh! Karma bahkan tidak tahu kalau Manami punya bapak angkat. Karma menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan bersalah, dan Manami membalasnya dengan senyuman tegar—

"Aku _rapopo_ , Karma-kun."

Oke mari akhiri situasi ini dan lanjutkanlah gombalanmu. Buat dia terhibur Karma!

"Ehem..."

Karma kembali berdehem. Mari lanjut ke tipe gombal yang kedua. Tipe gombal _Kamu tahu ga_ , cekidot.

"Okuda-san."

"Iya Karma-kun?"

"Kamu tahu ga bedanya kamu sama jengkol?" Manami menggeleng, Karma bersorak dalam hati.

"Bedanya, kalau jengkol udah di makan baunya cuma akan hilang dalam tiga hari, kalau kamu ga akan pernah hilang dalam hati aku."

Manami bengong.

"Karma-kun, jengkol itu apa?"

.

.

 **5\. Jadilah pahlawan bagi si target. Jika kau jadi pahlawan dan membuatnya merasa berhutang budi padamu, maka mendapatkannya bukan hal mustahil!**

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi. Semua murid kelas 3E bergegas untuk segera pulang ke rumahnya. Begitu pula dengan Okuda Manami. Karena rumahnya yang berbeda arah dengan yang lainnya, ia pun harus pulang sendiri. Tanpa diketahuinya, Karma dan Terasaka mengikutinya dari belakang. Kenapa ada Terasaka? Jadi rencananya Karma akan menggunakan Terasaka untuk menjadi pahlawan di hati Manami.

Pemuda bertubuh bongsor itu awalnya tidak mau mengikuti rencana Karma. Tapi karena ancaman dari Karma semakin menggila, dia pun terpaksa mengikuti kemauannya. Dan disinilah dia berada dengan penutup muka di wajahnya.

"Inget yah jangan pegang-pegang dia."

"lya."

"Jangan mencuri kesempatan."

"Iya."

"Jangan mem—"

"Berisik lu, udah gue mau buru-buru pulang nih."

Karma mengangguk lalu memberikan kode pada Terasaka. Pemuda itu pun langsung berjalan menuju Manami. Dia menghadang dan mencoba mengganggu gadis itu. Dari kejauhan karma tersenyum miring, Terasaka memang punya bakat preman.

Setelah mendapat _timing_ yang pas, Karma pun ikut dalam pembegalan settingan itu. Dia langsung melindungi Manami dan menghajar Terasaka. Pemuda itu ingin protes karena Karma memukulnya. Perjanjian sebelumnya tidak menyebutkan kalau Karma akan benar-benar memukulnya. Tapi dia tidak punya waktu karena Karma yang terus berusaha menghajarnya. Kini gerakannya malah terkunci karena si pemuda jangkung itu memegang tangannya dari belakang.

"Lepasin gue Karma, elu udah ngelanggar perjanjian."

"Gue ga pernah janji."

"Sialan lu! Muka gue jadi bonyok, lepasin gue!"

Kasihan juga sih lihat si Terasaka. Maka dari itu Karma pun berniat melepaskannya. Setelah ini, Manami pasti akan sadar dan ga peka lagi.

"Tolong jangan dilepaskan dulu penjahatnya, Karma-kun." Manami berujar lembut membuat kedua laki-laki itu heran. Gadis itu berjalan mendekati mereka, berdiri tepat di depan keduanya.

"Aku sudah memberinya pelajaran, tidak perlu polisi untuk hal ini." Terasaka mengangguk sedangkan si gadis menggeleng.

"Bukan polisi, tapi—"

Dia memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. Gadis itu merogoh tas sekolahnya, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Tangannya memegang botol kaca kecil yang berisi sebuah cairan berwarna merah.

"—ini ramuan yang ku buat bersama Koro- _sensei_. Karena belum di uji coba, ayo kita berikan padanya."

Ucapan itu sangat polos, teramat polos sampai terdengar seperti kalimat kematian, terutama bagi Terasaka. Bahkan wajah Okuda yang imut pun berubah seperti penyihir kejam dimatanya.

Langkah Okuda semakin dekat.

Ramuan di botol itu sudah terbuka.

Dan Karma hanya bisa berdoa semoga Terasaka tenang di alam sana.

.

.

END

.

.

 **Cinta itu bisa merubah segalanya, itu alasan aja sih intinya disini Karmanya OOC+NISTA banget, salahkan Terasaka dan kalau fic ini garing, timpukin Terasaka aja, ok. Bye bye... *kabur***


End file.
